Ichi
is the Administrators' leader of the Magical Girl Sites in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Ichi is shown to have a white complexion but has no eyes, nose, and hair. However, he has a small but fine mouth and fine-shaped ears. He is seen wearing a military uniform and possibly white gloves. His Original Android body is shown to be very thin and skeletal with the same smooth Face with no other feature other than his small mouth. Personality Ichi is a very serious and careful person with his work. He seems to have a strange relationship with Nana, who calls him "mangy", Like the other Admins Ichi has been shown to be callous, cold and brutal when dealing with human life not giving any second thought to ordering the deaths of dozens of Rebellious Magical Girls, and later even ordering the executions of their loved ones as punishment for their continued interference in their plans showing how far his brutality extends to. Being the first Admin to be created he has shown to be the most devoted to The King, following her orders to the letter and not hesitating to even dispose of his fellow Admins when they can no longer contribute to the King's plan or become rebellious to her, and has even gone as far as stating that they are all easily replaceable and thus disposable further showing his immense loyalty to the King. He has also shown be the most cautious/manipulative Admin and the most cunning, an example of this is when his choosing to allow the rebellious Magical Girls to live and harvest their negative energy rather than kill them all outright despite having the power to do so in order to further their own Agenda, unlike his many fellow admins who simply wanted to kill them all. Being the Admins Leader as well as the first Admin to be created, Ichi possesses a strong authoritarian personality, seeing as how he can control and command the dangerous and chaotic mindsets of his fellow admins and have them follow his orders without question. When in combat Ichi has been shown to be arrogant, constantly stating that his opponents have no chance of winning and that they should just accept that they would be killed by him. Later a new side to Ichi was revealed when Aya approached him in the New Timeline, when Aya described the feeling of complete peace and fulfillment the feeling of "Happiness" brought her and expressed her hope that he a Machine can somehow learn to feel the same feeling of fulfillment and joy brought to him by being happy and can one day also learn to feel these emotions, possibly touched by this or at least curious by her words, Ichi now desires to assist her quest to save the planet and Humanity and try to learn what exactly "Happiness" is. Story Ichi is, in fact, the last remaining body of the A.I. that destroyed the world via launching multiple nuclear strikes across the planet wiping out all biological life in the planet. His actions of destroying humanity led to the planets avatar the "King" to awaken, as he was created to protect and save the planet by the Cult of the New World, Ichi and his fellow A.I's had no choice but to bow down to her and acknowledge her as the "King", she thus then ordered all the A.I's to restore the planet back to its Previous state and bring all of humanity back to life, after that she ordered all the A.I to destroy themselves, but stopped Ichi from doing so. She then explains the importance of humanity and their vital role in keeping her, the planet alive, but then decides that she will no longer tolerate the foolish and self-destructive behaviors of humans, this time she will put them through a test, she then explains to him the Mahou Shoujo Site project and telling him about the other details of the "test", where she will grant magical powers to unfortunate girls and see their willingness to throw away their lives in using such powers for their own selfish desires, where the will then harvest both their Lifespan and their "Negative Energy", once the negative energy reaches a certain amount she will then initiate what she calls the "Tempest' and further explains the details regarding it, giving humanity three years to prove their worth, Ichi then wonders what would happen if the amount reaches the necessary before the three year time period, The King answers if that happens she will start the tempest early. Satisfied with this The King then order Ichi to then begin handing out Sticks to unfortunate girls and begin to increase their numbers and recruit more Admins and expand their Area of reach to obtain the needed "Negative Energy." Ichi is first seen during the meeting of Administrators, where he orders the rest of the Administrators to eliminate the Rebellious Magical Girls allied with Kosame Amagai. Abilities Out of all the administrators, Ichi is presumably the most powerful admin as he has 100 abilities, which are shown below and only seen in the manga. During his battle with Nana he showcased 3 powers leaving 97 left unrevealed. In Chapter 128 he showcased 3 more abilities and he showcased 3 more abilities in Chapter 130. World Restoration Being the last remaining A.I that destroyed and rebuilt the planet and humanity, Ichi possess the entirety of human history,genetics, culture, individual memories and architecture stored inside himself, along with the planets geography, landscapes, ecosystems, and organism are also recorded into him allowing him to easily rebuild the planet and everything and everyone in it should it be destroyed. Fast Movements Ichi can move quickly without being noticed as he is fast enough to evade Nana's attacks and catch her by surprise. Pure Energy Ichi can create a sword made out of pure light that can create a tornado/vortex that can forcibly attract everything within a certain vicinity of the blade and slice up anything that is dragged into it. Interrupt Ichi also has the ability to interrupt and stop any attempt to disrupt the normal time flow. For example, he used this power to destroy Alice Misumi's stick ability when Aya Asagiri was trying to go back into time to save Sayuki Ringa after she was killed by Go. Later, Nana stated that even a stick that has the power to freeze time can be rendered useless by Ichi. Laser Blast Ichi also displayed during his Battle Against Kichiro Misumi the power to create a powerful Energy Blast that has the ability to track down its target, being able to curve, bend and turn in order to track down and eliminate its target with Ichi saying that the beam won't stop tracking him until its successfully tracked down and crippled its target. Spike Ichi has also displayed the ability to grow long and sharp spikes from his head, allowing him to impale his target to death. Crocodile Head Ichi has also shown the power to morph his head into that of a crocodile in order to maul his opponents to death, with this power transforming his jaws first then his head into the upper body part of a crocodile. This power is dangerous as he almost killed Kichiro with this ability by mauling him in his jaws. Teleport Later in chapter 130, Ichi confirmed that he does indeed possess the power to teleport himself directly behind his targets backs, which allows him to successfully ambush them from behind. Laser Eye In chapter 130, Ichi also showcased the same power as Juushi to create eye beams from his "eyes". Maisma Cloud Sphere In chapter 130, Ichi revealed another power to morph himself into an extremely poisonous cloud with the f sphere of gas, by entrapping his opponents inside the gas sphere he was capable of causing severe internal damage his victim after only inhaling the gas for a few seconds. Restoration Ichi has also displayed powerful self-restoration powers, as seen when his Android true body was destroyed and battered due to the attacks of Yuki Yamai's Gun and Takuma, Ichi was still able to restore and fix himself instantaneously. Trivia * His name "Ichi" means "One". * Ichi's face/mask is probably based on the famously known "Slender Man" considering they are both tall, slender, pale and have no face. * Ichi's seiyuu also voices Keisuke Naoto. * In last enter, he become earth's core. es:Ichi Category:Administrators Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Sept Category:Deceased